


incision

by Demi_Fae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knife Kink, Knife Play, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, and the.... sexual cutting?, graphic descriptions of violence is tagged for the blood, halfway through writing this: wait I made it soft how did I make it soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Anakin sighed as he felt the first cut carefully bite into his skin. There was no danger here, unlike in the battlefield, droids and clones, blasters firing, lightsabers twirling- his thoughts raced until Obi-Wan's brought him back to his body, mouthing at the wound Anakin had begged him to cause. There was no one he trusted more than his master, his lover, the other half of his soul- no one else he was this vulnerable with, who he opened up to like this.Anakin felt his eyes flutter closed his master traced seemingly-idle doodles on his hip with the knife.Yes, no one he trusted more.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	incision

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the show! 'The show' being me, projecting hard onto Anakin and outing my (maybe-)kinks. I had to stop writing this like five times, just to breathe.

Anakin held his breath as a thin blade was held to his skin, tip pressed against his beating heart. The cool metal pressed into his skin, just a little more pressure applied and it would easily draw blood. Arms bound above his head and held by Obi-Wan’s weight on his thighs against the soft sheets, Anakin had no hope of escaping the situation he found himself in. He didn’t want to. 

“Do you like that, Anakin?” Obi-Wan breathed. “Do you like how I so easily hold your life in my hands, could do anything, how you trust me not to take it?” Obi-Wan had a palm pressed against the other side of Anakin’s chest, soft and warm in juxtaposition to the knife he held in his other hand. 

Anakin nodded shakily and took a slight breath in. Even that shift almost caused the sharp edge to pierce his skin. Almost. 

Anakin exhaled and kept breathing shallowly, moving as little as possible as Obi-Wan moved the knife elsewhere. He dragged the flat of it down Anakin’s arm, his clavicle, across his bare stomach, and down further to his hips. 

Obi-Wan slid the edge of the blade under the scraps of fabric that clung to him, that covered his aching cock. Obi-Wan still looked to him for permission, even though Anakin knew he could feel his pure want through their bond. Anakin nodded, felt himself come more undone as Obi-Wan cut the panties off of him and grazed a finger up the underside of his dick. He was already achingly hard, and the light touch bordered on painful instead of relieving the pressure. He ached for more, more of anything that Obi-Wan would give him, would beg him to do more if he wasn’t supposed to stay silent. 

Obi-Wan’s hand trailed further down his leg, gripped at the stockings on his thigh. He set the dagger down to rest on Anakin’s stomach, cooling his overheated skin, and then slid himself down. Obi-Wan’s head was between Anakin’s spread legs and he leaned to mouth at where the fabric ended on his upper thigh. Anakin could almost feel exactly how Obi-Wan would bite him, would leave an imprint of his teeth deep enough that it would pull at his skin as he walked for days, would leave a reminder for weeks afterward- but he didn’t bite. 

Anakin bit his lip to try and stop the sounds clawing at his throat from being let out. He didn’t know if he was successful or not, couldn’t hear over the blood rushing in his ears. Obi-Wan slowly pulled the fabric further down his leg, making Anakin feel the thin fabric move over his skin inch by inch and catch on the hair. 

When it was past his knee Obi-Wan paused again and laid his head against the soft skin of Anakin’s thigh. The bristles on his beard rubbed against his sensitive skin there, but it was more than worth it to have Obi-Wan looking at him like _that._

Like he was simultaneously something to be protected and worshipped, adored, but not kept. Obi-Wan looked at him not like he was something to be owned or someone to control, or that he couldn’t protect himself, but like he wanted to because Anakin was everything to him. He felt love, pure, simple, and overwhelming flood through their mental link, and he couldn’t be sure who had felt it first. But there was hunger there too, on both sides; just as raw and primal and pure as the love. Neither was cheapened by the other, rather, they were enhanced. 

Obi-Wan propped himself up on his elbows and brought Anakin’s leg with him, arm wrapped around the underside. He placed feather light kisses on the area until both of Anakin’s legs were trembling and his abdomen fluttering. Then he moved to give attention to Anakin’s angry, leaking cock. Obi-Wan showed the same light care and attention, until he reached the tip and sucked hard, licking up all of Anakin’s precome at the same time. 

Anakin’s hips tried to stutter up, to have more of Obi-Wan’s mouth surrounding him, but he was held back. Heat pooled in Anakin’s gut as Obi-Wan popped off the tip, sat back and looked down at him with slick lips. Obi-Wan intentionally looked Anakin in the eyes and smirked as he licked off whatever remained on his lips. 

Stroking Anakin’s side and thigh with one hand, Obi-Wan absently picked the knife up again. He deliberately displayed just as little care as he traced imaginary patterns into Anakin’s hip, once more showing the contrast between his two sides. 

Anakin couldn’t stop himself this time, swallowed and choked out a near-silent ‘please’ at his lover’s cruel, wonderful teasing. 

“Did I say you could speak yet, dear one?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to gently place the knife on Anakin’s bottom lip. He brought it down, tugging Anakin’s mouth open with, and he couldn’t help but tease Obi-Wan just a little bit by pressing his tongue against the end. Looking up into his master’s eyes defiantly, he closed his mouth around it and did the same thing Obi-Wan had been doing to him just minutes ago. 

There wasn’t much there, unfortunately, maybe a centimeter. Anakin closed his eyes as he tasted his own sweat, careful of the edges. Quickly he grew used to the metal in his mouth instead of the flesh he was used to, fell into a rhythm that was interrupted as Obi-Wan pulled the dagger away. Anakin opened his eyes hazily, following the line of spit connecting him and the knife, all the way up to Obi-Wan’s hungry eyes. 

“Very good, Anakin,” he murmured. “You did so well.” 

Anakin flushed and looked away. The praise made him feel light-headed and he could feel Obi-Wan’s growing arousal through their bond. He was floating on air, really, only Obi-Wan’s weight holding him down. “Really?” He asked, looking up through his lashes. 

If possible, Obi-Wan’s eyes grew darker. “Yes, I loved it, Anakin.” He carefully placed the dagger back on Anakin’s mouth but drew it down his face before Anakin could suck it into his mouth again, all the way down to the hollow of his neck. 

Anakin couldn’t do anything, couldn’t breath or blink or twitch a muscle as he could feel the knife finally, blissfully pierce his skin. It was so incredibly shallow, he knew Obi-Wan could never bring him harm no matter what the other Jedi believed. But Anakin could feel how the cool metal had slid against his skin, groaned at the sensation of it biting into him unrelentingly, a dribble of blood making its way down his neck. 

He could feel Obi-Wan tracking its path down his skin, saw the ruby red standing out starkly against his coloring through Obi-Wan’s eyes. Anakin let out a moan when he felt Obi-Wan’s warm breath on the cut, felt his tongue sweep over the droplet and lave the wound he had caused. He nibbled at the delicate skin, enough to leave marks but only those that would vanish within the next day. He attacked Anakin’s lips, claiming and letting him taste Anakin’s own blood at the same time, before he pulled away. 

The next shallow cut was on the flat of his stomach, where Anakin himself could see it. He watched the way Obi-Wan considered where to place the blade to minimize pain, the way he carefully but confidently wounded Anakin for his pleasure. This time he saw the red bead up through his own eyes, watched it stain his skin and the edge of the blade alike. 

Everything was quiet by the third cut, also on his stomach. Obi-Wan leaned down to do to these two what he had done to the first cut, to mouth at them until they stopped bleeding. Out of the corner of his eye Anakin could see the knife set to the side, staining the white sheets with his own blood. 

The thought of Obi-Wan knowing when Anakin’s head had gone blissfully empty, paying attention to that and the million other details at the same time and staying in control made Anakin feel warm inside. They knew each other’s minds better than their own, could feel the other’s soul halfway across the galaxy. 

Obi-Wan crawled back up to face Anakin, aligning himself so that their hard members were next to each other. Grabbing a small bottle of lube from the bedside table, Obi-Wan quickly slicked them both up before he thrust. They moaned in chorus and Anakin could feel the orgasm building quickly for both of them. Anakin reached out to Obi-Wan through their bond, felt everything Obi-Wan was before the lines between them blurred and they weren’t ‘Anakin’ and ‘Obi-Wan’ anymore. They pulled each other over the edge, minds connecting and exploding as one, hard enough to white out their visions. 

Slowly, they untangled their minds, taking all the time in the world and then some. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s hair on his cheek, feel his breath puffing against his neck. He could feel the slight stinging of the marks he’d convinced Obi-Wan to carve into his skin and the aching of his muscles. Most importantly, he could feel Obi-Wan’s hazy happiness, and his own combinin with it. 

Anakin felt the binds on his arms release as Obi-Wan moved to start rubbing feeling back into his shoulders, and summoned a washcloth with an ‘inappropriate use of the Force’ with a twitch of his fingers. Obi-Wan felt it coming and reached out to grab it, muscle memory making the reaction as smooth as undisturbed water. Anakin let Obi-Wan finish massaging his shoulders before grabbing the cloth and wiping their fronts down to clear the come there. The knife was quickly wiped off and set to the side to sanitize later while Obi-Wan grabbed a small jar of bacta. 

A few seconds passed in comfortable silence, Obi-Wan dabbing the bacta on Anakin’s small cuts, before he asked, “Are you sure you’re alright, dear one?” 

Anakin reached out to tilt Obi-Wan’s chin up towards his own. “Yes, Obi-Wan, I’m sure,” He smiled and cupped Obi-Wan’s face in both of his hands, bringing him down gently and brushing his lips against Obi-Wan’s forehead. “Anakin, the bacta-” Obi-Wan tried to protest before he was shushed. 

“I know you could never hurt me, and there’s no one I’d trust more to do- this.” Anakin wrapped his arms around his lover’s chest and held him tightly. Obi-Wan stayed stiff for a moment before sighing and relaxing as well, 

“The same to you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered. 

They held each other as they drifted off softly, wrapped up in one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway knife is hot, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk. (Also, if you're actually going to use knives- be safe, y'all. I did no research for this and I probably should have, but see also: 1.) Horny Brain and 2.) Fiction.)
> 
> Suggested Names: Have a Knife Day, Edge-ing, Blade and Abet, Cut and Caboodle, It Was A Dark and Stormy Knife, A Cut Above, In Vein, Subcutaneous, and many more lmao
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
